Marie Noëlle et Jean Bathazard
by diabolo citron
Summary: Inspiré de la chanson: Elle s'appelait Marie NoëlleJe m'appelais Jean BalthazardC'était la fille du père NoëlJ'étais le fils du père FouettardLili x TomDeathfic


**Marie Noël et Jean Balthazar :**

_Inspiré par la chanson : « J'étais le fils du Père Fouettard_

_C'était la fille du Père Noël_

_Je m'appelais Jean-Balthazar (ou Salazar ? ;) )_

_Elle s'appelait Marie-Noëlle »_

_De Thieffaine._

**-PoV Voldemord :**

Il est là, devant moi. Le terrible « Survivant »... Ce très cher Harry Potter…

Ce soir c'est le dernier jour. Ce soir, c'est la bataille finale. Pauvre petit… si il savait le triste roman qu'est sa vie…

Aujourd'hui je suis lasse de tout ça, de jouer ce rôle de « grand méchant sans cœur » et je repense à elle…

_-17 ans plus tôt :_

J'étais assis, seul, dans un bar quelconque du chemin de traverse.

A l'époque j'avais déjà cette affreuse apparence de monstre hideux mais ce que les gens ne savaient pas, pas même mes plus fidèles mangemorts, c'est que cette façade n'étais qu'un déguisement. Un costume de fonction en quelque sorte.

En réalité j'avais gardé l'apparence de mes 20 ans, grand, mince et athlétique, des cheveux mi-longs aux larges boucles et noirs comme la nuit, la peau laiteuse. Seul élément trouble de mon physique mais qui rajoutais à mon charme : mes yeux en amande d'un rouge profond presque noir.

J'avais muté afin de conserver mon corps pour des occasions plus... personnelles. (non ! pas de la façon dont vous pensez bande de lubrique !) Je redevenais « moi » pendant des périodes de mon existence relativement éprouvantes où un besoin de se ressourcer se faisait ressentir. Juste un après midi de temps à autres a errer dans les rues et vivre comme une personne normal.

Pourquoi ne reconnaissait on donc pas le vil Tom Riddle ? En premier lieu, tout simplement parce que tout le monde croix que je ressemble à un vieux serpent racornit et aussi car malgré ma jeune apparence j'approche la cinquantaine. S'ajoute a ceci divers petites précautions : un visage un minimum expressif, éviter l'allée des embrumes et un léger sort de répulsion exclusivement destiné aux Poudlariens de mon époque.

C'était le dimanche 25 décembre 1989 que je fis sa rencontre.

J'étais ; comme je le disais précédemment ; seul, assis a l'intérieur d'un café. Un Irish Coffee réchauffand mes mains si froides.

L'endroit était plein à craquer de clients de toutes sortes, d'ailleurs la clochette à l'entrée signalait l'entrée d'encore un autre. Perdu dans mes sombres pensées je ne daignes même pas lever la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit.

J'entend soudain une voix féminine : « je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

L'arrivant était une arrivante. Elle était belle. Sublime. D'une beauté qui m'a immédiatement ensorcelé.

Une longue crinière d'un roux flamboyant sur laquelle persistait quelques flocons de neige, des yeux de biches où étaient incrustés des émeraudes hélas assombris par des larmes. Ainsi se présentât moi celle que je n'oublierais jamais.

Elle était donc là, assise face à moi faute de place, le regard perdue dans la contemplation de son chocolat chaud.

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Tom, et vous ? »

« Lili.. »

« Vous m'avez l'air triste…Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Mon mari…Je me suis disputé avec… »

De fil en aiguille nous parlâmes des heures et des heures, faisant connaissance.

Elle était si belle…si intelligente…Elle me ressemblait dans sa tristesse.

Nous dûmes nous séparer à la fermeture mais nous donnions rendez vous la semaine d'après, même endroit, même heure.

Au bout de quelques rencontres nous nous déclarâmes notre amour et passâmes la nuit ensemble.

Ce fût la dernière fois avant longtemps que je la vis.

En effet, ses absences répétés avaient réveillé les soupesons de son stupide mari : James

Seulement voilà… Cette nuit changeât tout…

Neuf mois plus tard, ce fidèle Lucius m'informât de la naissance du fils Potter. En me penchant sur le sujet je découvrit que cette famille d'aurores n'était autre que celle de Lili !

Ainsi j'avais un fils… avec la seule personne que j'ai aimée…

Un an plus tard, je recroisais ma tendre et douce toujours dans le même bar, toujours seul.

Elle m'avoua qu'en effet Harry était mon fils et me donna une photo de ce petit bout de choux.

Elle l'avait nommé ainsi en l'honneur de celui que je considérais comme mon père, le seul moldu que j'ai apprécié : un vieil homme qui habitait en face de l'orphelinat où j'ai grandit à qui je rendais souvent visite. Il est mort le jour de mes 8ans…

Nous avions finalement décidé de partir loin. Elle, Harry et moi. De fuir de monde hostile à notre réunion.

C'est ce jour là qu'elle apprit que j'étais Voldemord. Mais elle comprit bien que ce n'étaient pas mes mangemorts les esclaves mais moi qui étais soumis à mon pouvoir et à mes sujets plus que douteux…

En effet je n'aimais pas les moldus, je les haïssais même. Il faut dire que mes expériences avec eux n'étaient pas des meilleurs : mon père qui fait mourir de chagrin ma mère en l'abandonnant ; le personnel et les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, et j'en passe !

Dans ma soif de pouvoir je me suis retrouvé à la tête d'une bande de dégénérés semblable à une bombe menaçant de m'exploser à la figure au moindre faux pas. J'étais comme qui dirais pris a mon propre piège.

J'arrivais chez Lili le vendredi 1er août à minuit pou l'enlever.

Ce que l'on n'avait pas prévus en revanche c'était la réaction de James.

En apprenant que « son petit Harry n'était que le déchet d'un tyran sanguinaire » il se précipita pour tuer la preuve de son humiliation.

La petite histoire du Survivant qui survivecut (sa fait redondant…) à l'avada kedavra est bien vraie au léger détail près qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi mais de Potter qui tenait la baguette.

Fou de rage à la vue du cadavre de mon aimée, nous entamâmes un duel où je dominais largement. Mais au moment où je lui lançais le sort fatal il répliquât par un sort qui lui est secret et qui annihila tout mes pouvoirs…

_-Présent :_

Ah mon petit Harry… si tu savais comme je t'aime… toutes ces insultes et menaces que j'ai proférées à ton égard ne servait qu'à alimenter le feu de ta haine pour que tu tues ton père 100 fois maudit…

Quelle ironie ; je me retrouve dans la même situation que le seul film moldu que j'ai aimé. Le fils tuant le père « obscure ».  
Je lève ma baguette dans sa direction, se sentant menacé il lance le sort impardonnable.

J'ai tout juste le temps de prononcer un « finitate incantatem » afin que tous les sortilèges de dissimulations de feu Lili disparaissent de mon fils.

Ma dernière volonté est exaucée. Je meurs en découvrant la véritable apparence de MON fils…

Lili je ne sais pas si je pourrais te rejoindre au paradis mais sache que je t'aime…

**PoV Harry**

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Finitate Incantatem… »

Je ne comprends pas… Il aurait pût me tuer… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tombe t'il le sourire aux lèvres ?

Pas un sourire rusé ou narquois mais tendre et triste à la fois…

« HARRY ! HARRY !! »

« … »

« OH MON DIEU ! HARRY TON VISAGE !! »

Fleur me tend un miroir de poche et là je vois…je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau…pas à mon père…pas à Voldemord… juste à Tom Riddle.

« Harry ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Hermy était penché sur le cadavre, vérifiant le décès.

Elle me tend un médaillon et deux photos qui se trouvaient sur lui.

Dans le médaillon une photo de ma mère et de moi. Quand aux photographies la première représentait Tom et ma mère, souriants, s'embrassant, les yeux brillants…

La seconde : moi bébé avec inscrit au dos : « Je t'aime. Lili »

Mon Dieu…Faite que je ne sois pas ce que je pense…


End file.
